Realization
by Heaven's Curse
Summary: *DEAD* Naruto saves Sasuke, Sakura rejects Naruto, Sasuke dates Sakura, and Naruto comes to a sad but true realization. M for language, violence, and implied sex. First fic so R&R! Anything helps, flames included. Chap 5 is a longer one! *DEAD*
1. The Beginning

Oh goodie… my first fanfic!!! HOORAY (/sarcasm). Well, not the best with the summaries and I just got this idea stuck in my head for a while and it just came from no where cough cough basedlooselyonmyreallifeevents cough cough so I decided to write it. R&R plz!!! If yall find any errors, plz tell me so I can fix them. Don't hate me for what I write either. It's just a story.

I also think that this is goin to be short. 5 chapters max, if it gets popular (which I doubt, it's my first fic, it's going to be crap), than I _might_ think about doing something with it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto sigh…

* * *

"blah" normal 

"**blah" **talking to self

"_blah_" stresses words or sarcasm

"**blah**" Kyuubi

**

* * *

**

**The Beginning**

**

* * *

**

**Ever since I rescued him, things nothing has changed in Konoha. Everyone just went right back to kissing that Uchiha's ass and praising him like a god. It unnerves me.**

**How could everyone just go back to him like that even though he left the village with _that_ worthless snake? Why isn't he being interrogated, or even under watch? HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?! I was starting to get a bit pissed. How… Why… what's wrong here?**

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" Shouted a very orange Naruto. Sakura was engrossed in a book and didn't hear Naruto the first time. Naruto snuck around her and inched his face close to hers's. "SAKURA!!!" 

Sakura was reading a book by Dr. Bill about "How to Make Anyone Fall Inlove with You!" When she finally noticed Naruto, it was too late…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed like a banshee, then just sat there, absolutely still.

"HAHA! Oh SAKURA! You should have seen the LOOK ON YOUR FACE! ... Sakura?" Sakura slowly turned her head to face Naruto's. She looked pissed…

"NARUTO!!! I'M GOING TO HAVE YOUR _HEAD_…"

**Oh shit. Do you think I over did it Stupid Fox?**

**Oh yes, I think you over did it Stupid Kit… I would run if I were you. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE MOTHA' FUCKA'!!!**

"EEEEKKKKK!" Naruto squealed. "Sakura-chan I'm SORRY!!! Don't kill me please!" Naruto stopped to turn around and pout. All that earned him was a chakra enhanced punch to the face.

"Uzumaki Naruto… prepare to DIE…" Sakura lifted up a kuni knife and held it above her head.

"WAIT! I brought you something and I have a question to ask!" This stopped Sakura momentarily.

**He brought me something and has a question to ask me? I wonder if this is some sort of prank or something…**

Unsure of what might happen to him, Naruto feebly offered a bouquet of white lilies to Sakura.

"Oh wow Naruto, they're gorgeous! Thanks!"

"They're no where near as pretty as you Sakura." Naruto said involuntarily as he looked right into Sakura's emerald green eyes.

**Oh wow, he just complemented me without thinking. OH GOD! I THINK I'M BLUSHING…**

Naruto noticed that Sakura had a far away look in her eyes and was blushing slightly. It make her look very cute in Naruto's opinion.

"Sakrua-chan, did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked. He was becoming quite uncomfortable at the idea that he might have screwed everything up.

"Huh, OH NO, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just… well… thank you for the flowers." That's all that Sakura could manage at the moment. She was still a bit embarrassed from what Naruto didn't even know he said.

"Ok Sakura-chan! Anyways, I was going to ask you… you know my birthday and the Kyuubi festival thing is coming up right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I was wondering if… you know, if you wanted to hang out that day, maybe we could do some fun things, you know?" Naruto had a hopeful look in his eyes and seemed to want her to go with him pretty bad. Even though he hated that day and that festival, he was willing to spend time with Sakura.

"Naruto, are you asking me out on a date?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"Well… -sigh- yes I am."

Only one thought was running through her mind, and that was Sasuke.

"Naruto," she began. "You're a great person, and I know we've been getting closer over the years, but I really don't want to have a boyfriend right now. I just don't think that I'm ready for that kind of thing, you know? Even though we're not kids anymore, it's not what I want right now. Oh Naruto, I hope you understand." Sakura hoped that it worked. She didn't hate Naruto like before, it's just, they were friends, nothing more, nothing less.

"Sakura, I believe you, and I respect that you don't want to commit yourself just yet. Hey, but, when you finally realize that you love me, just give me a call, yah? I'll be over to where ever you are before you can say I love you!" Naruto winked at Sakura who just laughed. She was glad that he didn't take the whole rejection thing too seriously. At least, that was what it looked like on the outside.

**I've been rejected… again… Well, at least it wasn't as bad as telling me to fuck off… I guess this is a start…**

**Kit… KIT!!!**

**What Kyuubi…**

**Hey kit, don't take it to hard. If she doesn't like you, it's her loss, right?**

Naruto let what the Kyuubi said to him settle in.

**I don't know how many times I've heard that… Thanks for trying though, but it didn't help.**

**Just gotta keep looking for that brighter day, right kit?**

**Yeah, I guess…**

Naruto said goodnight and left Sakura there reading her book. No matter how he tried to look at it, all he saw was failure. He failed to get a simple date from someone he cared for. He wasn't even planning on anything serious, he just wanted to have a good time with Sakura, but failed.

Failed…

Failed…

**_Failed…_

* * *

**

Preview: 

"Well, I was wondering. You know that the Kyuubi festival thing is coming up right?"

"Right… so what's your point?"

"I was wondering… if you wanted to go with me."

* * *

Hey all you people who aren't reviewing my story, tell me whats wrong (or right)!!! Does it suck? Do you like it? Do you like the idea, but do I just suck? TELL ME!!! 


	2. Another Confrontation

"blah" normal talking and text

"**blah**" talking to ones self

"_blah_" stressed words or sarcasm

**

* * *

**

**Another Confrontation**

* * *

**-Two Days Later-**

"Hey Sakura!" Sasuke yells at Sakura who is sitting on a perk bench engrossed in a book. "Hey I was wondering…" Sasuke was fidgeting; he was having trouble trying to tell Sakura what he wanted to say.

"Sauske?" Sakura looks up from her book with a concerned look on her face. "Sasuke are you ok? You look kinda pale and you're sweating."

**Great… **he thought to himself. **I'm more nervous that I really should be. Why though? This never happened before…**

"Well, I was wondering. You know that the Kyuubi festival thing is coming up right?"

"Right… so what's your point?"

"I was wondering… if you wanted to go with me." He mumbled the last part.

"Sauske-kun I'm sorry…"

**WHAT?! SHE'S DENYING ME?! **Sasuke was coming to rash and very unrealistic conclusions and he started to panic.

"I didn't hear that last part. All I heard was "I was wondering," then you mumbled a bit. Could you please say that again?" Sakura said in the most innocent and understanding voice without even realizing it.

"I said, would you like to go to the festival with me." Sasuke was nervous. He just hoped it didn't show on the outside.

**Did Sasuke just ask me out on a date? **It took a minute for Sakura to realize that Sasuke was still there, waiting for an answer.

"YES! YES I WOULD LOVE TO GO WITH YOU!" Sakura was ecstatic, and in all that excitement and confusion, she somehow managed to give the Uchiha a big hug.

**She's… hugging me? Wow, I can't believe I'm thinking this but… she's soft... I could get used to this… hehehe...**

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke lost in his thoughts and blushing madly. Sakura giggled, and that seemed to snap Sasuke out of his… interesting thoughts…

"S-s-sorry about th-that…" Sasuke stammered while still blushing like a tomato.

**Awww!!! He looks so cute when he's embarrassed!!!**

"Ok, Sakura. Meet me at my house in a week, around 7:00?" Sasuke was finally relaxing and calming down.

"See ya there!" And with that, she blew Sasuke a kiss. As she turned her back and walked home, Sasuke was shocked. He stood there like a statue.

**Shit, I was finally calming down too… Well, it looks like I have a date!**

The Uchiha's stone like composure broke for a mere second, as he let out a very real smile. For the first time since he parents died, he smiled purely out of joy.

* * *

Preview:

**Almost see them… almost there… I SEE THEM!... Oh shit… no, no, no, no, no... Please say no…**

**_please…_**


	3. Bad Timing

"blah" normal

"**blah**" talking to ones self

"_blah_" stressed words or sarcasm

"**blah**" Kyuubi

"blah" Flashback/recap/etc.

-blah- expression/action

**

* * *

**

Bad Timing

* * *

Naruto was walking through the park, thinking about what Sakura said to him. 

"Naruto," she began. "You're a great person, and I know we've been getting closer over the years, but I really don't want to have a boyfriend right now. I just don't think that I'm ready for that kind of thing, you know. Even though we're not kids anymore, it's not what I want right now. Oh Naruto, I hope you understand me…"

Oh man, -sigh- I wonder when she's going to be ready, and I wonder if she'll even pick me. What if she…

A conversation could be faintly heard. A male and a female, and… something about a… A FESTIVAL?! This could be juicy…

Naruto slowly crawled towards the two figures.

**This is going to be sweet!!! Maybe it's TenTen and Fuzzy Brows! Or maybe it's Ino and Shikamaru!! Or maybe it's… Sasuke and SA-KU-RA?**

Naruto couldn't believe that he was seeing this.

**Two days ago she said she wasn't ready. That must meen… THAT UCHIHA BASTARD IS USING HIS GOD DAMN EYES TO TRICK SAKURA!!! If only I could get a look at his eyes just to make sure…**

"-I was wondering… if you wanted to go with me.-"

"-Sasuke-kun I'm sorry…-"

**Yes!!! She isn't under that Uchiha's control after all! I bet she's going to tell him about what we talked about last…**

"**-**I didn't hear that last part. All I heard was "I was wondering," then you mumbled a bit. Could you please say that again-?"

**Oh shit… maybe she really is under that Uchiha's control and he's just having fun with it… That bastard… Need to get… look… his eyes…**

Naruto continued to crawl. He could almost see Sasuke's eyes…

"-I said, would you like to go to the festival with me.-"

**Almost see them… almost there… I SEE THEM!... Oh shit… no, no, no, no, no... Please say no…**

**_please…_**

"-YES! YES I WOULD LOVE TO GO WITH YOU!" Sakura was ecstatic, and in all that excitement and confusion, she somehow managed to give Sasuke a big hug.-

**But Sakura, you, I, two days ago… TWO FUCKING DAYS AGO!!! Why… why does this always happen to me? Why does everything bad happen to me? You could have just said that you liked that Uchiha guy… Sure I wouldn't like it, but anything would have been better than this… Why did… you lie to me? Aren't we friends? Aren't we a team? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THAT? HUH? Why did you even put up with me if all you want is that FUCKING UCHIHA BASTARD?**

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes, his vision began to blur.

**Shit… I -sniff- better get out -sniff- of here before someone –sniff- sees me…**

With that, Naruto skillfully snuck away and with all his speed, he ran. He ran for pain, pleasure, sorrow, trust, loyalty, friendship, honor, and everything. Well, everything but love. He found himself at his old training ground and decided to relieve some stress.

Naruto was tired, very tired. He eventually found himself back at his apartment. He unlocked the door and shuffled to the bathroom to clean himself up before bed. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was a mess and dirty, and he just plain looked like crap. Surprisingly enough, he managed to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra and healing powers, so his knuckles were bleeding from the "stress relief."

"Man do I look like crap." He said to no one in particular.

He took a warm shower and slowly made it to his bed. He slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he drifted off into sleep. Although he was sleeping, it was hardly doing him any good. His dreams were plagued with thoughts of Sakura and Sasuke together, forever.

* * *

Preview: 

And even if I disagree,

You still chose him instead of me...


	4. You Chose Him Instead of Me

I actually wrote the poem when something like this happened to me. Please don't take it. It means something to me. If you must take it though, please credit it to me.

* * *

**You Chose Him Instead of Me**

* * *

I see these people walking past,

All boyfriends, girlfriends hand in hand,

In true Love's spell that's holding fast,

With Love so pure it's truly grand.

Then here I am alone and through,

And there you are in Love so pure,

That gold can not compare to you,

And I just hope that I'll endure.

To see you two so warm and close,

Just stops my heart and really shows,

How much I failed and worked in vain,

For nothing more then my soul's pain.

And as I see you walking past,

In Love and joy while hand in hand,

In true love's spell that's holding fast,

It makes me think why I still stand.

And even if I disagree,

You still chose him instead of me...

Every time I see you two together, I think to myself, that could be me there, with you in my arms, with us being close, with you loving me, but you chose him instead of me. And every time I see you close, warm, and really happy, it hurts even more, because that could be me, but you chose him instead of me. Every time I see you two laugh at something stupid together it hurts, because that could be me, but you chose him instead of me. and every time I see you two walking down the hall together after school and not even noticing me, it hurts the most, because I know that could be me, and I know nothing would change without me. It just confirms that I failed as a person, and that is one more reason for me to just give up and just stop trying. Even though you chose him instead of me, please, be happy, because you really don't know what you have, or what your true feelings are, until something precious is taken away from you.

* * *

Preview: 

Today is the day; Uzumaki Naruto officially drops everything, and becomes just a shell of a man.

* * *

If I don't start seeing reviews, I'm going to stop everything and possibly delete this whole story. That meens YOU PERSON WHO HAS THIS ON ALERT!!! I will continue this story when I see fit, which is like... now XD 


	5. The Moment

YAY!!! REVIEWS!!! Need more though... **_MORE..._**

* * *

"blah" normal 

"**blah**" talking to ones self

"_blah_" stressed words or sarcasm

"**blah**" Kyuubi

-blah- actions/emotions

"blah" flashback/recap/etc.

**

* * *

**

**The Moment**

* * *

Naruto put his journal down. He hadn't touched that thing in years. It was so old that the pages were becoming yellow. He chuckled to himself. The poem he wrote just came to him. Without thinking, he just grabbed his journal from the shelf, and started writing. His chuckle quickly disappeared into nothing. The silence became noticeable. Nothing made a sound. No wind, no birds, no children playing. It was as if the world subconsciously knew what had happened. The moment finally came. The realization that no one cared. Sure there was Tsunade, Hinata, and some of the other Rookie 9, but really, who cared? Who honestly could care enough about Naruto? Apparently no one because there he was, depressed and rejected, and not even trusted by his own team. 

Today is the day; Uzumaki Naruto officially drops everything, and becomes just a shell of a man.

**Oh great, I've been moping and brooding for a couple days now. It's that damn Kyuubi thing and my birthday… _HAPPY BIRTHDAY UZUMAKI NARUTO!!! You deserve it…_ Just one year closer to dying. Maybe then I can find some real peace.**

"WHAT THE HELL! I'll just hit the bars and get wasted. I'm sure they're all going to have booze real cheap or for free today! _HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!_"

It was 12 noon and the festivities have long since been started. People laugh and play games, children run through the streets yelling "KILL THE KYUUBI!" and everyone in all of Konoha is having a blast of a life time. All but Uzumaki Naruto.

"More… please, more…" Naruto begged the bartender, but he refused. Naruto managed to drink five pints of their strongest sake.

"Sir I am very sorry, but honestly, you really don't look great. If you'd like, I can get one of my employees to escort you home sir. Sir?" The only reason the bartender didn't refuse service to Naruto was because he was wearing a very large cloak with a hood that covered most of his face.

Naruto just said a quick apology, got up, paid for what he had drank, and left.

"I wonder where the closest bar is from here…" Naruto stumbled on nothing and fell flat on his face. "Damn it… C'mon, get up Naruto… The greatest shinobi in Konoha can't be incapacitated by a little alcohol," he joked with himself.

**Hey kit, what the hell are you doing, drinking so god damn much? Good thing I'm fucking inside you healing your liver… The average man would be dead by now, you fucking retard…**

**Thanks Kyuubi. Sorry I'm drinking so much. Kinda depressed and I don't know what else to do.**

Naruto was slurring his words and he noticed it. Just noticing that he was slurring told him that he wasn't drunk enough yet. He needed more, much more. He continued the day looking for open bars and drowning himself in alcohol.

* * *

The day went on; Naruto can still stand even though he has been drinking nonstop for about 9 hours. It's now 7:00 and Sakura is late getting to Sasuke's house.

* * *

"Shit, I can't find my purse!" Sakura was tearing through her entire house looking for her change purse. "Ah, there it is!" It was on the counter where she always kept it. She just forgot to look there. "OK Sakura! Today is YOUR DAY! Today is your date with that dreamy Uchiha Sasuke! DON'T FUCK THINGS UP." With that, she left her house and hurried to Sasuke's. 

Meanwhile…

"Shit, I can't find my wallet! Ok, calm down. Deep breaths… In… Out… Ok, where did you leave it?" Sasuke regained his composure and looked around calmly. "Aha! I found you!" He had left it in the counter where he always put it. "Do I have enough money? Yes. I.D. card? Yes. Anything else?" He pocketed his wallet and sat in on his couch, waiting for Sakura.

Sakura rang the doorbell and was surprised when the door was answered so quickly.

"Sasuke! I am so sorry I'm late and kept you waiting. Please forgive me." And with that, Sakura gave a quick bow of apology.

"Hey now." Sasuke purred as he reached down and lifted Sakura's chin so that she was standing up strait and looking at him. "There is no need to apologize. Besides, isn't it in to be fashionably late?"

Sasuke couldn't help but warmly smile at Sakura's innocent reaction and very deep blush. It made her look gorgeous with the baby blue kimono with cherry blossoms embroidered on the left hand side from the bottom hem all the way up to about knee level.

"S-s-sorry Sasuke." Was all she could say. She was very embarrassed at Sasuke's gentle and warm greeting.

**Sakura looks so beautiful with that blush on her face. It really complements her lovely kimono... WHAT THE FUCK?! Why the hell did I just think that...**

"So, shall we head out to where all the fun is?" Sasuke politely offered.

Sakura nodded and they were off, walking in comfortable silence. Music could be heard, laughter was everywhere, and drinks were on the house! The entire atmosphere was one of a very large, but very nice party, where you feel that nothing could go wrong.

Sakura and Sasuke were having the time if their lives! They went to a nice restaurant and charged only half the meal, they played many games, and Sasuke won Sakura a giant stuffed dog, and they were just content to be with each other and talk. Everything was going smooth until Sakura saw a reputable bar with free drinks that she saw in Konoha's newspaper.

"Lets stop there Sasuke-kun! After all this fun I could use a drink." She gave him a playful smile while she and Sasuke walked into the bar.

Sasuke was looking around and remarked, "Wow, this is a nice place. No wonder this is a reputable bar!" Sasuke found Sakura and himself the only two stools left at the bar which was next to a man in a cloak with the hood covering his face. He had quite a bit of shot glasses next to him as well.

"WELCOME!" Greeted the barkeeper. "First round in on the house!"

Sasuke ordered a round of drinks for the two of them and they continued talking while drinking shots given to them by the bartender. While they were talking, a certain man in a cloak and hood overheard their conversation and recognized their voices.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, thank you so much for taking my out on this wonderful date. I really think we can make this work…" she was cut off by the cloaked man.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this evening Ms. Hanuro Sakura! Too bad you _lied_ for all this to happen." His voice was venomous. It sent a chill down Sakura's spine.

Sasuke came to Sakura's defense and yelled "Hey buddy, just WHO THE FUCK are you and WHY THE HELL are you harassing my date like that, huh?"

"Oh, so you don't recognize me, eh? Well, I'll give you a hint. He's not a liar or a bitch like your little date over there. And with that, he pulled down his hood and revealed himself, he was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh my god, Naruto! You look like a mes…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SAKURA!" Naruto was fuming, and with that, he got everyone's attention. "Why did you do that, HUH? Why didn't you just TELL ME THE TRUTH? WE'RE A TEAM FOR GOD'S SAKE. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU IF YOU CAN'T BE HONEST WITH ME?"

"What the hell are you saying Naruto…" Sasuke growled. He seemed to be getting pissed at Naruto for yelling at Sakura.

"So you don't know what happened, eh? Well, why don't you just ask Sakura? I'm sure she would know _all about it..._" Naruto seethed.

"Sakura, what is he talking about? You don't know anything, do you?" asked a confused Sasuke.

"Well you see I…"

"QUIT FUCKING STALLING AND GET TO THE POINT!" Naruto was not amused, and his eyes were turning red.

"M-m-m-me a-and N-N-Naruto were t-talking a-and he asked m-m-me out, b-but I said I d-didn't want that c-c-commitment so I turned h-h-him down so I could g-g-go out with y-you S-Sasuke-kun." She was stuttering and tears were flowing down her cheeks. Sasuke just stopped and looked at her.

"How could you do that to Naruto? He's your teammate, isn't he?"

Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke was saying that. Sasuke was siding with him.

"Sasuke-kun I just-"

"Stop Sakura, just stop talking to me."

"But Sasuke-kun I lov-"

"I SAID SHUT UP! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LOVE YOU IF YOU CAN'T BE HONEST WITH SOMEONE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TRUST WITH YOUR LIFE? HUH? HOW? TELL ME SAKURA! IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

Naruto got up, and walked over to Sasuke.

"Sorry I did that, but I had to, you know?"

"No, no, it's fine, it's just, -sigh- we were having such a good time, Sakura and I…"

"Here, let me pay for the drinks, at least let me do that."

Sasuke nodded and let Naruto pay. Naruto patted Sasuke on the back reassuringly and then walked home in silence.

"Sasuke I-"

Sasuke just got up, turned his back to her, and walked home. He was looking at the ground and slouching. He really was having a good time, but how could he love someone he couldn't trust? Isn't trust the thing relationships are built on?

Sakura couldn't believe what just happened. She collapsed on the ground in tears. Why did she lie to Naruto? She knew that he was a good enough friend to understand her feelings for Sasuke, but then, why did she do it? She was dirty, she got her kimono dirty, but most of all, she was filth.

_**Those who don't take care of their friends are worse than trash…**_

* * *

Sasuke had a long day. Man, he really thought that this could work out too, guess fate was against him (-wink wink-). Why did he stick up for that idiot anyways? It was just a reaction, he did it without thinking, yet, why? Are they still friends? Even after he left with that _snake…_

**He did take care of the bill from the bar. But he beat me into a bloody pulp just to get me back. But he promised that he would bring me back alive, no matter what... God damned Naruto... making me think... head hurts...**

Sasuke was tired. He walked to the front door and unlocked it, went inside, and fell right onto the bed.

**Too tired to wash up. I'll do it in the morning. After that, I think I might just go and visit Naruto, you know, see how he's doing.**

Sasuke flopped over and just lay there in a lifeless form.

**Oh god, I must be really tired…**

* * *

Naruto was tired too. Even with the Kyuubi's strength and stamina, he was exhausted. Not physically exhausted, just emotionally. He spent all his energy on Sakura, and now he was on the verge of just blacking out. 

**I'll wash tomorrow. I'm about to pass out anyways. Maybe I'll talk to Sasuke tomorrow. I did just ruin a supposed "great day" of him and Sakura doing fun stuff together. -sigh- Man I wish that something right could just happen once in my life.**

Naruto didn't know why, but he had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a much better day and was going to hold many surprises for him to find. He couldn't wait to get into bed so that he could end a fucked up day and wake up to a whole new start.

Just as Naruto was drifting off into sleep, a certain shy Hyuuga was in a near by tree, watching Naruto sleep peacefully.

**

* * *

Tomorrow I'm going to tell him everything. Tomorrow is going to be a great day. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell Uzumaki Naruto that I love him. **

With that, she was off to the Hyuuga Compound where she slipped into bed and waited for the glorious new day to come.

**Uzumaki Naruto, I will personally make sure that tomorrow will be the best day of your life.**

**

* * *

**

Preview:

That's right! I'm going to go and talk to Sasuke! He sure seemed a bit saddened by last night's events. Eh, what the hell, I'll treat him to lunch. Maybe we can become best friends… again…

* * *

Mucho thanks to GUANI my beta!!!


	6. A New Day

"Blah" normal

"**Blah**" talking to ones self

"**Blah**" Kyuubi

"_Blah_" stressed words/sarcasm

"Blah" flashback/recap/etc.

"-Blah-" emotions/actions/expressions

* * *

Recap: 

**Tomorrow I'm going to tell him everything. Tomorrow is going to be a great day. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell Uzumaki Naruto that I love him. **

With that, she was off to the Hyuuga Compound where she slipped into bed and waited for the glorious new day to come.

**Uzumaki Naruto, I will personally make sure that tomorrow will be the best day of your life.**

**

* * *

**

A New Day

* * *

"Hnnnnn…" Naruto stirred in bed. This was the first time he got a great night's sleep since Sakura lied to him, and he felt as wonderful as he could feel, given his depressed state. He was still very disappointed in Sakura about her not trusting him enough with her emotions. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them again. 

**Damn sun… why does it have to be so… bright…**

Naruto had lots of plans today. He was thinking back to last night and what he told himself to do.

**Maybe I'll talk to Sasuke tomorrow**

**That's right! I'm going to go and talk to Sasuke! He sure seemed a bit saddened by last night's events. Eh, what the hell, I'll treat him to lunch. Maybe we can become best friends… again…**

With that thought still in his mind, Naruto forced himself out of bed and into the shower. The warm water felt like heaven as it splashed down his body. Naruto just stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling that the warm water gave him and began to relax.

**Kit… hey kit, you've been in the shower for about fifteen minutes now. Don't you think it's about time you MOVED YOUR FAT ASS AND TALK TO THAT UCHIHA?**

**Yeah, yeah, what happened to your supportiveness last night? You PMS-ing or something?**

**How DARE you speak to a legendary demon like ME in that manner! If you must know, I felt sorry for you and your lack of lady skills.**

**Whatever Kyuubi, I'm going to head out now anyways.**

Naruto quickly got out of the shower and dried himself then quickly washed up before going to his closet.

**Orange doesn't suit me anymore. I wonder what else I have here…**

Naruto ripped through his collection of clothes to find a pair of heavy duty khaki cargo pants and then just grabs one of his black t-shirts.

**Eh, this is better than that obnoxious orange jacket that I used to wear. Maybe I'll pick up some new clothes on the way back.**

Naruto proceeded to the front door, donned his sandals, and began walking in the direction of the Uchiha's house.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke's alarm clock obnoxiously blared its loud and high pitched tone. Sasuke snapped to attention and slammed the off button. He quickly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

**Today I'm going to talk with Naruto. Like it or not, I'm going to force him to hear me out and offer friendship. I wonder how he's doing. Today's our off day, so maybe I'll treat him to lunch or something.**

After taking a quick shower and washing up, he got into some clothes. Black shorts, black t-shirt, his wired elbow things that he just found in his closet one day, and sandals.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were walking at a tranquil pace. Neither was in any hurry, but both new that today they must talk today. Each was walking towards each others house, and it was only a matter of time before they would meet half way.

Both Naruto and Sasuke eventually found each other in view, and both were surprised that the other was seemingly on the way to the others home.

"So Sasuke, what brings you over to this part of Konoha? Isn't this place a bit out of the way from your place?"

"I was about to ask the same thing."

"Sasuke I was-"

"Naruto, before you say anything, we need to talk."

"I was going to say that same thing actually."

"Oh… well, carry on then."

"Sasuke, about last night, I'm really sorry about me having ruined your entire day with Sakura. I could tell that you two were having a wonderful time, and it was wrong and selfish of me to interrupt you date because of what I wanted. I understand that if I didn't butt in like a complete ass, you two might have had a great relationship and possibly even taken it to the next level. I know that you can't forgive me, and trust me, you have every right not to, but I was wondering, maybe we could be friends again. It could be back to me and you on a team together. You have to admit, we make one hell of a fighting force Sasuke!"

"Naruto, I just came to say that I'm sorry that Sakura had to lie to you just to get a date with me. Honestly though, if you hadn't said anything, there might have been a future between the two of us. Naruto, even though I was having a great time, I'm glad that you told the truth and shed some light on that whole incident. I was also going to say that I knew that you wouldn't forgive me, but it seems that our thoughts and feelings are identical. Uzumaki Naruto, I would be honored if we could be friends again."

Naruto was stunned. Sasuke forgave him _AND_ wanted to be friends again? He just hoped that this time he was serious because he wouldn't be able to handle Sasuke, or any other friend for that matter, leaving without good reason again.

Sasuke was also stunned. He was quite astonished to be honest.

There was a moment where neither did anything. No one blinked, moved, twitched, and they were hardly breathing. Time seemed to be at a stand still. Then, almost as if it was choreographed both walked up to each other and firmly took the others hand in a firm handshake.

"Sasuke, I'm really glad that we're on the same level again."

"I feel the same way, but I have one question to ask you. When did you get so thoughtful?"

"Eh, I was just being stupid and obnoxious to try and get the attention I never got as a kid."

"Oh I see, but hey, it's almost lunch and personally, I'm starving. C'mon, I'll treat you to lunch. How about that ramen stand that you like so much?"

"Sure Sasuke, that sounds great. Thank you."

So Naruto and Sasuke walked to the ramen stand and talked and caught up with each other like old friends would. Naruto talked about how Jiraya's training really helped him get much better in every aspect of himself and Sasuke talked about how creepy Orochimaru was. They both laughed and even though both Naruto and Sasuke were both reminiscing about the other night, they were both having a great time.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke said with noodles still hanging out of his mouth, making him look almost like a normal teenager, "You know, either me or you were going to bring this up eventually, and since you haven't so far, I guess I'll take initiative."

"What you wanna talk about Sasuke?"

"If we want to be on a team, there needs to be three of us, and I don't think that either of us could function properly with Sakura as of now. We need to find another person."

Naruto stopped eating and stared at his almost empty bowl. He was still thinking about how Sakura lied to him.

"I know, but who would be number three? We need someone who can complement our overall team ability and that has a unique individual style. We also need someone who isn't on another team already. Were going to be hard pressed to find a replacement unless someone wants to trade a team member for Sakura. I don't think that would work either because teams make bonds, and just trading a member for someone new will disrupt the teams natural balance and flow unless the traded out team member is very similar to style and technique to Sakura, and I really believe that Sakura is quite… "special" in her own way."

The last comment about Sakura made both boys laugh. Sakura really was "special." Only Tsunade, Sakura's teacher really had her style, and that was because Sakura learned under her. Sakura's new abilities really would have complemented their team though. Naruto with his short to mid range large attacks, Sasuke with his short and long range concentrated powerful attacks, and Sakura's massive short to mid-long attacks along with her devastating power really made a great team. Sure each could do some things that the others could, like Naruto's concentrated close range rasengan, Sasuke's large mid range fire jutsu's, and Sakura's close range medic-nin training allowed her for some devastating abilities to cut tendons and confuse nerve signals, but each had their specialties. Even though they would have worked out, neither thought that they would be able to work properly together because of the products of the current events.

Now was the tedious task of trying to find a new team mate. They were both going to have to eventually forgive Sakura, but something told them that Sakura just wasn't going to be the best person for the job of team member.

Naruto and Sasuke both finished up their lunches and Sasuke paid. They parted their separate ways, looking for a new partner.

"Naruto, we can cover more ground if we split up, right?"

"Yep."

Naruto was left, wandering half of Konoha, looking for a replacement for Sakura.

**Hey Kyuubi, who do you think would make a good partner?**

**What, you mean that pinky girl isn't part of your team anymore?**

**Yep, we unofficially booted her out and we're looking for a new person.**

**Well that surprises me, I though you wanted her _bad._ What happened? Did your unfailing love for her just die all of a sudden?**

**You hit the nail right on the head Kyuubi, but you still didn't tell me who whould make a good team member.**

**I don't know about you kit, but I think someone good is coming right now… Make your move kit; this one's a looker too.**

Naruto turned around just in time to see a usually shy girl in a large jacket walk right up to him. It was no other then Hyuuga Hinata.

**I wonder if this was the person that the Kyuubi was talking about…**

**Yes it is you idiotic kit, now hurry up and do your stuff…**

"Wow, Naruto-kun, it's been a while, and I haven't seen you in… how long has it been… three years? You've changed a lot over that time."

**Did she just initiate a conversation with me without even stuttering? I wonder what kind of medication she's on to help with that…**

"Hinata-chan!!! You've really changed too! Wow, you look really pretty today! It's been a while, why don't we take a walk."

**Interesting, just be being around her, I feel so much better… I wonder if there's something special about Hinata.**

"N-N-Naruto-kun!!! I'd l-love to w-w-walk with y-y-y-you!"

Hinata stuttered and began to blush. She turned her head and buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

**Shoot! And I was working all this time to try and be bolder, like Naruto-kun. Why am I stuttering again all of a sudden, and why am I getting embarrassed around him again? I know I love him, but why are all these past habits coming back?**

**Her stutter came back, and she's blushing! Aww, it makes her look so cute! She actually looks very pretty with a slight blush on her face. HOLD ON, WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THAT? I know she used to have feelings about me, but what am I thinking? Am I attracted to her?**

**Yes you are kit, I can tell.**

**What ever, we'll just see how the walk goes.**

Hinata still had her face in her hands, and Naruto walked over to try and comfort her a bit. He came up to Hinata and hugged her from behind, holding her midsection firmly. Hinata took a sharp breath, the sudden contact surprised her.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Hinata-chan. We're just friends going for a walk, right?"

**Does he think of us as just friends? Oh I really hope he thinks that we could be more then that.**

Hinata noticed that Naruto was still hugging her from behind and now had his head on her shoulder. She became embarrassed again and her blush deepened.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, lets w-walk." She managed to say.

They broke their tender embrace and began to walk towards the training grounds. They talked casually like old friends would and caught up with resent events and happenings. They laughed at the funny and saddened at the lamentable, and even cried on a few occasions when Hinata told Naruto about some threats that Hinata got from her father. After a while of just talking, they somehow made it up on top of Hokage Mountain and were watching the most beautiful sunset that either of them had seen in a very long while. Naruto was confidently looking out into the sunset, and Hinata was gathering all her courage to ask him the big question.

"N-Naruto-kun, I've had s-s-something that I've a-always wanted to tell y-you." Hinata stuttered. She was staring at the ground and blushing profusely.

**C'mon Hinata, get a grip on yourself. Just say three simple words…**

"What do you want to tell me? I'm all ears." Naruto was still looking at the sunset, and the red glow from the sun made him look magnificent.

"Naruto-kun, I… I…"

"Yes, yes…"

"I…"

**Shit, this is bad… I'm so scared that he's going to turn me down. What should I do? STOP THINKING LIKE THAT HINATA. Be strong and confident, like Naruto-kun, and say it.**

"I LOVE YOU! Naruto, I've loved you ever since the academy days, but I thought it was just a little crush. After you left, I thought I would get over you, but I didn't. I cried and cried the night you left because I missed you. Please, don't leave me alone again, please…"

Hinata had her hands to her chest and was on the verge of tears. Naruto just looked at her without saying anything. Hinata thought that he was rejecting her so tears began to flow.

"N-Naruto, I u-u-under-"

Naruto cut her off. He slowly inched towards her and wiped the tears from her beautiful face.

"Shhh… Stop crying, I'm here for you, and Hinata, I love you too." Naruto wrapped Hinata in a gentle but firm hug.

**Naruto… loves me?**

"Oh Naruto!" Hinata returned the hug and gripped Naruto with all her strength. She cried, but not for pain. Hinata cried from pure joy. She cried and cried her soul out. After Hinata was finished, Naruto gently took her chin and closed the distance between their lips so that they were mere centimeters apart.

"Hinata, I want you to know that I love you with everything that I am, and if you need me at anytime, you can trust me."

Naruto then gently pressed his lips against Hinata's soft ones and kissed her lovingly. They stayed like that until both needed to break apart for air. They looked each other squarely in the eyes.

"Naruto, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this day."

Soon after their close moment, both realized that they must head home. They said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways. All the way home, Hinata just couldn't believe that her dream was finally coming true. Naruto on the other hand, was thinking something very, very different…

**Did I really do the right thing? Is this just because of Sakura? Am I really… in love?**

* * *

OOOO, how yalls peoples like the chappie? Aw, Hinata and Naruto are finally together. HOORAY! 


	7. Sorry Valued Readers

Sorry for the wait yalls… yeah… Nothing interesting has happened to me till just recently, so expect to be shocked at my life being loosely woven into this fanfic!!!

Heaven's Curse


	8. Another Realization

"Blah" normal

"**Blah**" talking to ones self

"**Blah**" Kyuubi

"_Blah_" stressed words/sarcasm

"-Blah-" emotions/actions/expressions

**Another Realization **

The sun rose in the early hours of the morning and was beginning to filter through Naruto's window.

"Damn sun… go away… nobody loves yo…" Naruto cut himself off.

"**What am I going to say to Hinata?"**

"**Beats the hell outta' me Kit…"**

"**I just can't pretend to love her."**

"_**No you can not**_**…"**

"**Do I really love her?"**

"**Would you go to Hell **_**and back**_** for her?"**

"**How would I know I love her?"**

"**Just being in her presence would make that day the best in the world, **_**no matter how bad it was up until that point**_**…"**

"**Why did I do something like that?"**

"**Because you're retarded and because you **_**want to feel the love that you never had**_** as a child… or as an adolescent for that matter… Hehehe…"**

Naruto had enough of Kyuubi's shit today. Even though Kyuubi sounded sincere, he could tell that he was just trying to make himself feel worse… and it was working...

Naruto felt dirty. Naruto felt very dirty. He just couldn't figure out how or why he did something that drastic out of no where for any apparent reason. He needed to get clean, and he needed to get clean fast. All Naruto could think to do was jump in the shower and scrub. He tried turning the water on scalding hot… that didn't work. He scrubbed so hard that his skin went raw… that didn't work either. Naruto soon realized that a shower wasn't helping, so he just stood there, trying to thinking of what to do when he saw Hinata.

"**Should I tell her that I don't know if I love her all nice and not blunt like… or should I just sit her down and tell her right there that I don't know… I don't want to hurt her feelings… Heh, that's funny… either one is gonna' hurt her. I never was the one to not be straight forward. WHAT THE HELL, I'LL JUST TELL HER!!!... Woohoo…"**

He got out of the shower and tenderly touched his raw skin.

"Ouch… what a bitch… that really stings…"

He shuffled to his closet and just threw on some cloths. Something told him that he didn't need to look all that presentable for what he was about to do today…

**-Meanwhile-**

Hinata was waking up to the songs of birds and a beautiful morning. She had the best night she ever had, and she also had one of the most exciting dreams of her life (if you know what I mean -wink wink-).

"**I feel wonderful this morning! I wonder what Naruto and I will do today… Maybe we can go to the park, or visit the mountains, or the coastline!"**

Hinata got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She proceeded to take a shower and brush her teeth and hair. After she finished up, she skipped to her closet to see what she could find.

"**I want to look good for Naruto-kun… I wonder what I should wear…"**

Hinata blushed slightly at the affectionate suffix she gave to Naruto's name.

She picked out a simple yellow sundress with green leaves on the left side from mid thigh to the hem line. While not being overly complicated, it complemented her features vary well. She then grabbed some toast on the way out so she could find Naruto.

Lucky for those two (or unlucky in Naruto's case), they were heading right for each others house to try and surprise them (or break the news).

Hinata just couldn't help but see everything in a brighter light. The kids seemed happier, the birds flew faster, and the flowers were as beautiful as they could possibly be. Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't help but see everything in a darker prospective. Trash was everywhere, a baby was crying in the distance, people were arguing, and of course, Naruto was about to drop the big news…

The moment finally came. There they were at opposite ends of the street. Naruto froze; he began to second guess his decision. Perhaps he could just play it off and see where things go, but that's not like Naruto. He was going to stick with his plan, even if it kills him.

Hinata beamed. She was so happy to see Naruto until she saw the look on his face and how bad his appearance was. She began to worry. She went through all the horrible scenarios that she could think of that might have done this to her Naruto. Realizing that she was being stupid by just standing there, she began to quickly walk over to Naruto.

"**Shit, she's getting closer. WHAT THE HELL IS HER PROBLEM?! CAN'T SHE JUST WALK OVER HERE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?"**

"**Maybe she's worried about you kit. You do look like a steaming pile of hot poo right now."**

"Naruto, are you okay? You don't look so good, maybe you should go back home and get some more sleep."

"Hinata… we need to talk…"

"Sure, come over here and let's sit down, what's on your mind?"

Hinata and Naruto walk over to a conveniently placed bench and sit. There is a bit of awkwardness between them until Naruto breaks the silence.

"Look, Hinata… yesterday… shit, how should I say this…"

"Yesterday? Oh, Yesterday! Thank you Naruto, yesterday was the most amazing day of my life! You really don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that to me!"

"**Oh FUCKING GREAT! Now Hinata is getting all excited about yesterday… This is gonna sting for a while…"**

"Hinata, yesterday shouldn't have happened, I'm sorry. I just got rejected my Sakura and all I wanted was someone to help me forget the pain. You were right there, so that's why I made a move on you. I'm sorry…"

Naruto didn't even have time to finish. Hinata had already gotten up and was walking away. She was shaking, and bad. Sobs raked her body and rendered it useless for walking. She eventually crumpled to the ground and began to cry uncontrollably. Naruto tried to help by attempting to sooth her and rub her back, but that only made it worse.

"How can you DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME RIGHT NOW?! You just rejected me… why are you trying to show me love now… why? Why are you doing this to me…"

Hinata cried with all her heart, and Naruto was taken aback.

"**She has a point; I did just dump her..."**

"**No shit you dumbass kit…"**

"**Shut the fuck up, bitch. No one asked…"**

"Hinata…" Naruto trailed off, searching desperately for words, but nothing came.

"I'm… sorry..."

That was all the great Uzumaki Naruto could manage.

"Please, just leave me alone… please."

Hinata begged with all her heart for Naruto to just leave. Her head hurt from all that just happened, from the happiest day of her life, to absolute shit, her eyes hurt from crying so hard from the pain and sorrow that Naruto had given her, and her body was going numb from all her raging emotions. She didn't want it to end this way, she loved Naruto. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did it happen at all? Why didn't they just have the perfect relationship? Why? What caused all this? How could Uzumaki Naruto do something this terrible, so painful to her? How could her friend, her idol, her love do something like that? Hinata didn't know, and Hinata didn't care to much either. All Hinata wanted right now was to cry, and to have some time alone to think.

Naruto could clearly hear the pain in her voice, and it hurt him. He never liked hurting any of his friends, ever, and today, he just about did the worst thing you can do to someone, so Naruto did just as Hinata asked, and walked away. He walked so that he wouldn't hurt Hinata any more than he already did, he walked because of the unbearable shame he felt from doing something like that to a friend of his, he walked to try and clear his chaotic mind, and he walked to try and forget one of the worst days of his life… But no matter what he did, the one thing he just couldn't shake, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many steps he took, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself that he didn't fell such useless, petty feelings, he just couldn't shake this feeling, this one little feeling. Naruto couldn't help but feel alone. He felt very alone, like God had abandoned him. This painful feeling of knowing that no one was there to support him, to care for him, to be with him, to love him… that little feeling of something as insignificant as loneliness… it just wouldn't go away…

Naruto walked all over Konoha, trying to rid his mind of the day's events. He dragged his feet, and occasionally stumbled over things. Naruto Even walked past his favorite ramen stand, run by the old man, and didn't even stop to say hello, even though he hadn't eaten anything all day. It was morning when everything happened, and now, the sun was setting over one of the most beautiful skies Konoha has ever witnessed, even though the whole town seemed to be gloomy from what had happened.

Naruto noticed the sky.

"**Wow, that's one beautiful sunset. Too bad no one is here to chare it with me… Heh, I guess that's really my fault anyways…"**

Naruto eventually made it back to his small little apartment, and couldn't help but feel drained from what had happened. He fell onto his bead, and attempted to fall asleep, but to no avail. He couldn't stop thinking about Hinata, and how much he had hurt her. He couldn't stop thinking about how painful it must have been for Hinata to hear all of that. He couldn't help but think about his own pain that he felt, the loneliness and sorrow that loomed within what was left of Naruto. All his pain, all his anger, and all of his sorrow just came flooding into him, and he did the only thing that he could do at the time. He cried. Naruto cried for Hinata, and the things that he did to her without true meaning, he cried for his own shame, and how anyone that new him would turn in disgust and deny knowing him because of the things he has done, and he cried for his the loneliness he felt, and how he would never find the one person just for him.

After many hours of crying, and after the tears had dried, after thinking for hours on end, Naruto finally found a bit of sleep, though restful his sleep was not. His dreams were filled with happy fantasies about what might have happened if he hadn't said anything to Hinata. He dreamed about their future and how wonderful it would be, their family and how supportive of their choice of wedding the other was, their wedding and how all Naruto's friends would be there, cheering him on as he and Hinata would leave as newly weds, their kids and how energetic that would be, their life and how perfect it would be, with just Hinata at his side. His dreams soon turned to nightmares as all of his fantasies turned deathly cold. Hinata left him for someone who could provide for the family better, his unborn kids left him because Naruto was never home and never got to know them, and everyone left him, because he just wasn't the guy that everyone though he was. He was trash as his dreams turned black, and there was nothing, nothing left al all… No friends, no family, no Hinata, no nothing. Nothing to be happy for, nothing to be sad about, nothing to love or to give love to him, nothing, and Naruto hated that, the feeling of just being on his own, with absolutely nothing at all…


	9. Isolation

It's closing in on me,

It's closing in on me,

Fear, loneliness, sadness.

It's really quite pathetic,

What one bad memory will do to you.

It's dark.

One simple memory of a forgotten past,

Something that shouldn't even be remembered.

Something that you tried so hard to forget,

Something painful.

The bad cliché of star crossed lovers seems to fit the bill quite nicely,

Why did I even remember this piece of my past.

What's wrong with the present to make me dig through memory lane.

Nothing.

Nothing is wrong,

Good family,

Good friends,

Good life.

What more is there to want.

What could be so intriguing to me.

What could be this one thing I long for.

I hurt for.

I hope for.

I prey for.

What could be this void in me.

Perhaps I'm just too covetous,

Too selfish,

Too spoiled,

Too greedy.

Maybe I'm not as great as I thought I was.

Maybe it's just me.

Good family,

Good friends,

Good life.

Perhaps I'm just self-centered.

All about me,

And simply me alone.

No family,

No friends,

No life.

Better this way,

Surely it's better this way.

Nothing to worry about,

No variables,

No contradiction,

No inconsistency.

Maybe I'm just wishing for too much,

Too greedy for my wants,

My wishes,

My dreams.

Surely if it's come to this,

There must be a reason.

Bad things don't just happen to people.

There's always a cause.

Now that I think about it,

Maybe it would be better for it to just be me.

No variables,

No contradiction,

No inconsistency.

Nothing to worry about at all.

Everything would be perfect.

No family,

No friends,

No life.

No variables,

No contradiction,

No inconsistency.

No hurt for.

No hope for.

No prey for.

No selfish,

No spoiled,

No greedy.

Only one thing in the entire world to think about.

Only me to ever think about.

Nothing bad will happen then.

Nothing bad to happen.

Isolation.

* * *

Well faithful readers, I'm sorry to say that this is the end of the road for this story.

Anyone wanting to continue this, it borrow the plot (if there is one), or whatnot is more than welcome to, just remember, the poems are mine. Please credit them as such. I could honestly care less about the rest of the story, as long as the poems are accurately quoted.

Thank you all very much for reading, and hopefully I haven't disapointed too many of yall.

Heaven's Curse


End file.
